


Short MikoRei One-Shot

by mansionofmisters



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Mikorei - Freeform, One Shot, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansionofmisters/pseuds/mansionofmisters
Summary: Based on the following prompt:Person A: *turns on lamp for reading*Person B: you might as well call me that lamp...Person A: why...Person B: Because you turn me on.Person A: *slams book shut*
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Short MikoRei One-Shot

Munakata walked into his bedroom, a towel around his shoulders. His dark blue hair was mostly dry after his bath, but the roots were still slightly damp, and he took the towel off, shaking his head slightly. He folded the cloth and put it in the dirty laundry basket then got into bed, pulling the covers over so he could slip beneath them. 

He heard a quiet grumbling noise and saw a familiar redhead, who pulled the covers back over his head. This prompted Munakata to sigh. "Suoh, it's not my fault that all you do is sleep. This is my bed, too, as I'm sure you're already aware." He turned on a lamp on the nightstand on his side of the bed, the soft light illuminating just enough of the room for him to start reading a book, one of many that he had already read but enjoyed enough to read through it multiple times. 

A rustling noise caught his attention and he looked down to see that the Red King had lifted his head up from his pillow, a lazy smirk on his lips. "You might as well call me that lamp, Munakata." 

"Why?" Munakata asked, visibly confused. He pushed his glasses up as he did so, the lenses reflecting the lamp's light. "I'm afraid that I don't understand what you're saying, Suoh Mikoto." 

Mikoto let out a quiet chuckle. "Because you sure do know how to turn me on." 

"..." Munakata was quiet for a moment, then promptly slammed his book shut. "Good night, Suoh," he stated firmly, turning off the lamp and setting his book and glasses on the nightstand. He turned over and pulled the covers over his body, huffing in frustration. 

And yet his face still turned a light shade of pink.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this was super short but i hope you enjoyed it anyways ;)


End file.
